


Sleepless Nights

by Royal_Tulipa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Mystery, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, more character probs but can't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Tulipa/pseuds/Royal_Tulipa
Summary: A strange case opens up a lot of questions and the quest to end this case.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back I finally finished this... I started in November but I ended in January oops-  
> You know the riddle give kudos and leave a comment if you liked it!

“Tim you were supposed to be sleeping” was the first thing Dick told Tim when he came downstairs into the Batcave. “I am I am after this case” Tim said discarding Dick and continuing his work. “Nope your coming now Timmy” Dick told Tim turning the chair around and giving a small smile Tim looked really tired.

Tim was picked up while Tim tries to protest but he didn’t. “So, Tim what is wrong? You never take on a scarecrow case alone” it was true Tim as Robin had a bad run in with scarecrow causing Tim not to like working alone on a case involving scarecrow. 

“I’m not sure Dick I guess I felt like it” Tim muttered half asleep. Odd answer but not surprising since he hasn’t probably slept in a few days. “Tim can I ask you…how long have you been awake?” and there wasn’t a response, but a snore told him enough.

Before Dick went with Tim upstairs, he decided to take a look at what his brother had on this new case. It looked like the usual scarecrow case but as he read on it soon didn’t. Whatever you say some of the rogues didn’t attack children on purpose including scarecrow, but the file said he was sighted at the Children Hospital, odd.

“Nightwing to Hood respond” this was a case that definitely needed to be figured out, but Dick couldn’t since he is stuck with a sleeping Tim and a broken arm. “Hood here what’s up Goldie didn’t you break an arm or something?” of course he had to respond like this but that was usual for Jason. 

“Yes, I did break an arm but that isn’t important Red is on a case with scarecrow, but it doesn’t fit scarecrows profile. Red is currently sleeping as we speak could you check it out?” there was a pause until Jason answered “got nothing to do why not just send the intel” typical answer but Dick send the files. 

“Hood I’m sending Black Bat your way now she is in Gotham just report back in when you know more…Nightwing out” the stay safe wasn’t said but they both already knew it. “Black Bat can you look on a case involving scarecrow with Hood?” he got a yes through her moving. 

As all of that was finished Dick stood up from the chair carrying Tim in his arm (for how much he could) upstairs out of the Batcave to his bed. Of course, Tim’s bedroom was a mess it always been, but he laid Tim down in his bed wondering why did Tim take the scarecrow case?  
But thinking about wouldn’t help lets just see what Jason and Cass find.  
~*~  
When Dick called Jason, he was surprised but when he had heard that Tim was working on a scarecrow case alone that was just weird. The location was weird too under Gotham memorial Hospital in the sewers. “Hello Black Bat, nice of you to join me” Jason told Cass as soon she touched him on the shoulder. 

‘Hello Jase when I got a call from Dick he sounded in distress’ of course she would notice she was always good at that “he did didn’t he but this is the location under a hospital not scarecrow style” and they both knew Jason was right scarecrow was typically in Ace Chemicals or anywhere close to the Narrows.

As they headed down, they first checked in with Oracle about a Killer Croc to check he was in Arkham or not. He wasn’t so that means they had to be careful and not get themselves killed because he was roaming around.

Anyways the moved down to the sewers and began searching the area. “Hood I’m picking up something near your location” Barbara suddenly told Jason “what is it Oracle?” Jason asked biting back because you just don’t somebody that without telling what.

“Just some weird readings there is someone close by, but I can’t tell who it was” was all Oracle said before he was left back in silence. Soon Cass was behind him “back there a hideout” was all she told him and so they both left to this hideout.

The hideout was different this was most definitely not scarecrow but Hush earlier. It was known that Hush, Riddler and Freeze where the neat ones of the rogues often their hideouts where spotless and organized polar opposite was for example Harley, Pyg and scarecrow. Why did that matter you ask? The hideout was too clean not at all scarecrow style.

They searched for notes but there was almost nothing left because it looked like this was an old hideout. A few notes mentioned a project by a one DR. Strange those were the recent ones. It involved testing how much a child could take laughing gas or fear toxin before dying of it. 

All what Jason did was telling Cass about these notes and the sick experiment Strange conducted. But then that made sense why scarecrow was sighted he was maybe forced to. They climbed their way out and took to the rooftops before informing Dick about this darker turn.

“Hood to Nightwing respond” there wasn’t even a pause and Dick answered “Nightwing here did you find anything?” of course he went straight to it but that was logical. “Yeah their bunch of notes about an experiment being conducted from around the same time scarecrow was sighted” “Bring them over Hood we will discuss them there” was all Dick told him

“Black Bat thank you for helping Hood out could you also return base? Batman has been informed about this don’t worry” it was like Dick read Cass her mind. She responded “Yes eta 10 maybe 15 minutes see you there” was all they said before Jason and Cass headed back.  
~*~  
As soon as they ended their chat over the comms Dick went downstairs back to the Batcave to see what the notes were about. “Hey Goldie” was how Jason entered the Batcave while getting off his bike and behind him was Cass also getting off. They both took of the masks and then went to the Batcomputer.

Let’s just say the notes the details weren’t that pretty there were things as ’15-08-20xx the patient known as Kireina Yume and Sophia van Lijnen this their second dose in two days as far as I tell there holding it together but they’re paranoid. Kireina is screaming but she is able to sleep still increase dose. Sophia has started rambling numbers decrease hers’.

And that was just one of many who in their right minds would do this? Nobody of course and still there were notes upon notes of observations. “Nothing more on scarecrow though” said Dick the first one to speak up after they all had read the notes. “Nothing indeed but some notes were signed by Strange and he would be doing all this” Jason told the group while he gestured at the pile of paper.

“Strange handwriting is this, but I don’t think scarecrow was involved but rather forced into” Cass concluded, and everyone nodded. Something is happening and Tim knew but now he is asleep and don’t know how to continue.  
~*~  
The next night came around and this time they were joined by Tim who was slowly looking over everything they found. “So, this proves it isn’t scarecrow but someone else but who? Seemingly it should be Strange, but the man wouldn’t leave this behind” was all Tim remarks leaving the question who was responsible?

“This isn’t strange and or scarecrow maybe we could break into scarecrows hide out in the Narrows?” was said soon after by non-other than Jason. “Sure, but you two have to go since I’m still stuck here and Timbo needs some rest” Tim was ready to protest but he knew he wouldn’t win.

“Sure, we can do that don’t worry” Cass responded dragging Jason off to the bikes. “His hide out should be in the Narrows so that isn’t that much of a search we will let you know if anything happens” and so they set off. 

Leaving Tim and Dick to organise but also to explain this whole situation to Batman…great. Which wouldn’t be as bad but there was another Arkham breakout, so Batman wasn’t the most fun to talk to. But Damian might be interested especially since Cass is returning soon to Hong Kong.

“Nightwing to Robin respond” it didn’t even take that long and Damian responded, “Robin here what do you need?” very short and of course he was straight to the point. “Robin there is a situation someone is setting up both Strange and scarecrow we need your help since both me and Red are out commission” of course there was the TT we all know Damian doesn’t really like working with others.

“Fine don’t expect me to like it Robin out” and so the comms was quite once more with Robin signing off up to the next person Batman. “Nightwing to B- “he didn’t even need to finish, and B already responded, “what is it Nightwing?” he didn’t even bother to hide his frustration and irritation.

“Well B I think a rogue is setting up other rogues, but we don’t have a clear trail and or motivation for this. We’re currently working on it with Red Robin, Red Hood, Black Bat and me” it was silent after that but not long after he got a response “update me when you know who and why Batman out”.

That went well better than expected but lets just see what Jason and Cass find in the next location. Scarecrows hide out in the Narrows.  
~*~  
“So, we’re finally here dodging B and searching scarecrow instead” Hood said to no one in particular. Cass tapped him on the shoulders pointing to the roofs lets get higher up and he followed. “So got any idea were this grumpy fear eater might be?” real original there Jason “he might be closing the edge to Otisburg where he started out” Cass responded not wavering her sight to that point.

“Yeah that would make sense, but we shall see maybe he decided to go to Crime Ally suddenly” Jason joked hoping it wasn’t true because smoking out a villain to one place took a lot of energy. As soon as they arrived the people were glad, they were talking about a boogie man dressed as a scarecrow ding ding ding we found the guy.

“So, a boogie man huh… we have to be careful now because if he knows were doomed” and so set out to this particular apartment. And so, they arrived smelling the fear gas stories down not that impressive to be honest. 

“well here go” Jason whispered knocking on the door while holding his gun in the other hand. “who is it now” was a voice on the other side sounded irritated and so he opened the door and there was pause “oh great what is it you brats” he didn’t even sound like scarecrow but like Jonathan.

“someone is setting you up arse and were currently trying to find out who it is” and he didn’t even look surprised like this has happened before. He relaxed a bit leaning against the door “you know we’re rogues this has happened, but I feel like this isn’t the only one he is stetting up” of course trained psychologist Jonathan noticed “Hugo is also being set up but that one is in progress”.

“Huh let me call someone wait inside” he invited both of them inside and they went in suspicious. “Hi Nigma…yes hello to you too Tetch there is a rogue setting up others again Nigma did you caught wind of it?” of course he called Nigma the only one next to Oracle who knew what happened at any time any place here in Gotham quite impressive.

“Yes so you did hear Clayface you say and a chip wait is that why Tetch is there?” not a while later he got a response “Yes that is why Jervis is here Jon you know this chip is an control chip someone is indeed framing us tell that to the brats” how de actual hell did Nigma know this.

“You heard him control chip on Clayface making me innocent be glad I even helped” he spitted out now he was getting hostile now. “But that leaves one question Nigma was it marked?” he called out from the hall. “Jon give him the phone that might easier use this time to study them or something” and so he did “here listen carefully” and so he handed Hood the phone still hostile but holding it together.

“Hood listen carefully it was marked by a feather and according to Jon here an owl feather, so you know it is the all-powerful asshole organisation. More isn’t known but Tetch is looking into it as soon as were done with this mess because frankly were not up to deal with them catwoman will give it to Robin or Damian whoever she catches first. Now hand back the phone” Jason wondered how he knew but it was Nigma not a surprise there.

Jason handed the phone back and he only said “here you grumpy ass” was all he said before they both were promptly shoved out. “Well that could have gone better but it was useful” Cass suddenly spoke to Jason while they went out the window in the main hall. 

“So, court of owls doesn’t even surprise me because every month they are screwing around” Jason complained, and Cass just said “yeah but they are trained you know that” a slight nod from Jason said enough. “Let’s return to the base shall we princess?” Jason joked but she elbowed him and jumped off the roof Jason following her.  
~*~  
“Welcome back both of you and was found something?” Tim spoke up as soon as they entered. “Well I recorded the conversation” Jason told Tim as he handed the chip to him and Tim put the chip into the computer listening closely. 

“So, court of owls not surprised” was all Tim remarked as he went on to update the file. “You know it has been a while though that they have attacked us like that” Cass and Dick spoke up looking at each other like they were having a telepathic conversation. “True so why like this?” was what Tim said stating the obvious question.

“well I don’t know but knocking at scarecrows door is going to piss him off… Strange will deny anything so he isn’t any use Nigma and Tetch are doing things and we don’t know about this chip until Selina is here with it” and yep that sums the situation so far as too leads about this case.

“So, we can start looking into the court current activity” Dick suggested, and everyone agreed. “Nightwing to Oracle respond” was their next step because what can they do with this little people to work with? “Oracle here with what can I help you with?” Babs said over the comms keeping the line open as you could hear her type in the background.

“Court of owls what do you have?” was what Dick obviously responded with “Hm there is quite a file on them I will send the file. Anything else?” was what Babs asked to anyone since it didn’t seem to be directed at Dick specifically. “No that was all Oracle Nightwing out” and so they closed again.

And Babs wasn’t lying the file was huge, but a lot was conspiracy theories, so they divided the parts. Dick got the general information with the basics, Tim ended up the whole Talon happening, Jason well he was reading through crimes and networks and that left Cass with conspiracy theories. The file was hard to pierce through, but notes were made like common network overlapping and the Talon studies that were preformed. “So, they want to attack us for maybe killing their best Talon last year?” was what Jason suggested while he was still reading through his part.

“Might be but we won’t know more unless it escalates since that always happens with them” Dick replied looking up for a small second before looking through the papers again. “True let’s wait until another villain gets set up” Tim concluded while he closed his part sighing “so let’s call it a night” Tim suggested while standing up.

Seeing Tim wanting to stop confused everyone he normally would stay up until he couldn’t “Sure…” Jason answered standing up to go change. Cass followed him and as soon he disappeared, they both hadn’t changed, and they had been here for hours.

And so, another night ended let’s see what the next night brings us.  
~*~  
The next night Tim went out since this was Cass her last day before she flew back to Hong Kong. Earlier Damian joined them with the so-called chip from fear, wonderland and puzzle he got through Selina. They saw her earlier leaving with Bruce and Stephanie so now they were once more on their own.

“I can take Clayface with Tim don’t worry Damian and Jason try to reason with Strange he might tell since you’re a bit more forceful” Cass ended before they changed except Dick since his arm was still broken. They all agreed and went their merry way with Dick as coordination centre and the rest out in the field.

“Nightwing to everyone do you copy?” multiple yes was heard over the comm confirming everyone could hear them. The case got closer with the main target being court of owls but why though that was the only thing left for them all to answer some day.  
~*~  
(Team 1 Cass and Tim. Target Clayface)  
So, after Dick did the check, they set off to the theatre grounds in Old Gotham it was the oldest and most popular one. Clayface or just Basil would stay in the undergrounds under that one building. If Waylon could do one thing is have a bit of sympathy and a scar from trying to remove Basil.

Of course, it took a while but as soon as they arrived, they could hear the singing please don’t let there be the rogue night. The rogue night is a party when all rogues were successful at what they crime they had done. As far as they both could hear it was meaning they were both screwed. Let’s find another way to get to Basil Cass signed to Tim who nodded yes and so they got really close and got sight on the whole rogue night happenings. It was hard to not get spotted since Waylon was there just to name who dangerous man because all of batman’s villains were there.

It is jampacked with villains why tonight of all nights? Tim signed impatiently to Cass and all he got back was a smile don’t worry we will find something she signed as the crossed the entrance as silently as possible. Silently went out the window as soon as Waylon turned around and they had to duck into the waters. “I swear someone is here I have been smelling those two for the past 10 minutes” and so they knew they were doomed.

“Waylon no one is here my plants would have told me” Pamela reminded Waylon he huffed and went back to it leaving them sigh with relief before Poison Ivy picked them both up. “So not as sneaky as you both thought huh. What the hell are the both of you doing here?” she demanded from both of them.

“Now well… were on a case court of owls and all and we need to talk to Basil” Tim just answered honestly because pissing Poison Ivy off is a bad idea. Pamela didn’t look convinced but let them down “I will get Basil out here but if the court of owls is a lie…” and she trailed off leaving us to decide.

So now let’s see if were going home in one piece or not Cass signed thanks for the positivity Tim signed back and then Basil was there towering over them both. “you say you more on why I was brainwashed?” he started out with and Cass replied, “yes we do but we want to know your side” and he seemed to agree with that.

Pamela left when she heard he actually knew what this was about, so she left the two kids to Basil. “leave them Harley they actually know something” she told Harley before going back to talk to Freeze about a new experiment. 

“So, your telling me those crazy people are setting up rogues?” Basil asked in disbelief to the duo and they both nodded. “This is all know one of them came after me and then I got unconscious I don’t remember a lot from the in between time but from you told me they used me to set up another rogue. I remember being pulled out of it and seeing Edward and Jervis there that was really all” Basil finished looking honestly like he was lost but who wouldn’t be.

“Thank you, Basil, for at least trying” Cass told the guy and he looked a bit better. Those two always got along well since they both loved to dance it was odd but then again Poison Ivy took a liking to Tim, so he wasn’t really in position to say something.  
They went out of the sewers after making sure they weren’t going to be killed but the rogues were in a good mood because of the party so they got extremely lucky. As soon as they good out Tim called through the comms Nightwing “Red to Nightwing respond” as they always start. “Nightwing here what could you discover?” Dick asked waiting for the answer.

“Basil didn’t remember much but he did remember getting attack by one of the talons meaning we’re on the right track” Tim reported into Dick. “Alright that was all resume patrol Batman orders” they both responded with alright and so went on. But there wasn’t going to be much since there was a rogue party going on.  
~*~  
(Team 2 Red Hood and Robin. Target Hugo Strange)  
Why did they both got saddled with Strange? He was stoic a real asshole and always in denial unless it was about the good things then he strapped it on. “Robin how much longer until we know more about this his location?” Jason asked the little gremlin next to him. 

“Hood Oracle told you it takes a while since he is the head of Arkham Asylum still somehow” Damian mumbled the last two words but that was always odd how did he stay head even though he did thousand of thing crimes and a few actually proven. 

It stayed silent a long time because wouldn’t you know they weren’t the best at socializing. “So, Hood any ideas on how he got involved this time?” Damian asked to break the ice what was unusual of him maybe Dick began rubbing off finally.

“I don’t know kid he has always been shady and that won’t change about him” Jason responded honestly but like stated earlier the man was just odd. “That is true Hood he accomplishes thing, but we don’t know how” another true statement he was declared insane and still he is head of a fricking asylum.

“Oracle to Hood and Robin both respond” Babs told through the comms “Robin here” not soon followed by “Hood here”. “So Strange has a house in Upperwest Gotham and he ranted a storage unit in Diamond District that is all for Strange” Babs finished her listing.

“Thanks Oracle” Jason responded to her while Damian only said “Thanks for the assistance” like he would. The comm went dead but it was time for them to make a late-night house call to Strange and also to check out this storage unit.

Getting through the security of the place for the storage unit wasn’t that hard but breaking the lock on it was. “So, this requires a lot more so is there anyway we can fry this thing” Jason asked Damian, but he just shook his head “There is a way, but I don’t have my disrupter on me. Do you?” Damian honestly looked at Jason hoping he had one.

“I think I have it right here but why” Jason told Damian while he held the device up in reach of Damian. Of course, Damian took it and placed it next to the lock activating the disruptor at full power. It took a few minutes but after those the lock was unlocked and the door open.

“Here you go Hood let’s enter, shall we?” was what Damian said picking up the disruptor and handing it back to Jason before entering the storage unit first. “Well we found the court motivation right here” was all Damian said as soon as he entered the unit “I agree Robin these are all documents on a project… no more like an experiment” Jason remarked.

“So, to cut it short the court was working together with Strange we assume?” Damian asked Jason and he nodded yes. “but now we need to pay this Strange person a visit, shall we?” Jason told Damian as he already left the unit to go to the roof to travel to Upperwest, Gotham.

And a while later they did to a small one there, but no one seemed to be home but that wasn’t really odd since Strange was head of Arkham and experimenting a lot. “Hood could you knock on the front door before entering?” Damian asked of his older brother and Jason reacted by going in from the roof.

“Robin he isn’t answering enter from the window I will get in through his door” and so the search began. There wasn’t much everything was covered in dust like Strange hasn’t lived in here for ages. “Why keep the apartment?” Jason honestly asked while searching through the computer. “I don’t know Hood maybe something is here” and he was spot on as Jason exclaimed ‘found it’.

“And what exactly did you find?” Damian turned around irritated why did he had to be so loud? “The reason for the setting up rogues the experiment of Strange and the court was to see if Freezes blood was deadly for the Talon” it was common knowledge the Talons couldn’t survive extreme colds. 

“So, it makes sense to set up Strange but how did scarecrow and Clayface involved?” it was really the question…but wait Freeze was involved. “Victor was involved meaning he should know something” Jason declared closing the computer. “Very true but he is again in Old Gotham, isn’t he?” Damian sighed Victor was never original like the rest. 

“Hood to Nightwing respond” and so they reported in “Nightwing here found something?” Dick responded immediately. “Yeah Strange got involved betrayed them as far as we can see from the files. Strange itself is currently out of Gotham according to the fact we don’t know where the guy is” Jason reported in.

“Can you return base? We need to look over the new facts you found there” Dick didn’t really ask it sounded more like a command and still Jason replied, “Yeah eta 15 minutes Hood out” and the both returned to the roofs back to the cave it was.  
~*~  
So, 15 minutes later they both arrived with the small USB containing the information Cass and Tim were still on patrol together with Stephanie and Bruce but also possibility Selina. “so, this is the information I found but there isn’t that much since the place looked abandoned when we broke in” Damian told Dick and Jason handed the USB with the extra information.

As opened, there wasn’t a whole lot just a few entries and a paper showing how the hell Strange got the blood samples. It was fast noticeable that Victor’s blood did affect the Talons temporary for an hour at best. Which wasn’t much but useful to know to say the least.

“So, Victor was made target in order to kill the only source to finding a portable weapon” Damian concluded looking at the blood samples that where found in the paper. “So, let’s do that tomorrow night and according to batman’s orders your stuck-on patrol” Dick finished off with a grin he was still off and actually sleeping he felt great. 

Jason and Damian looked each other in annoyance and went out again but of course was Jason swearing off Bruce.  
~*~  
Of course, sadly Cass had to go back to Hong Kong, but we had to promise to send her how it went because if it all went well tonight was going to be the final night. Right now, their last key was Victor and the puzzle would be completed because it was still unsure how Jonathan and Basil got involved.

“I’m taking Damian” Tim right away said as soon as they started and really everyone was surprised because it was no secret, they hated each other. “Jason your up for narrowing the location of the court with me?” Dick asked his brother looking at him “sure it is going to be fun”. And so, it was decided Dick and Jason hunting and interrogation to the younger two.  
~*~

“Victor is generally alright just don’t threaten his wife or piss him off in general and we’re good to go” Tim exclaimed as they arrived on their bikes in Old Gotham by the last known location.

“I will try to behave Red” Damian spitted out looking Tim directly in the eyes “and there is the demon I hope this will work” the last few words were muttered under Tim’s breath. And so, they knocked on the door of the building and they heard a machine walking bingo.

The door opened but not all the way Victor was peaking outside his was already saying he was irritated. “What do you both want?” he asked in a hostile tone “Court of owls information and we’re gone” was all Tim said and Victor seemed to mind it, but he knew they were staying there until the answers.

“So here is the rundown I got targeted because my blood could help you defeat the talons but instead of me actually going with it I hired Basil to replace me but he got targeted as well so he hid in Waylon’s layer, Waylon complained to Pamela about it and she complained to Harley about how Waylon complained about Basil hiding in his layer, Harley went to the trio Jervis, Jonathan and Edward and Jonathan got involved by fear gassing them while were discussing business. Is this the information you need?” Victor topped it off with a question they both nodded yes, and the door slammed shut.

“He seemed more irritated than usual” Damian remarked still progressing the information they got really easy. “Yeah but he did throws us the last piece it was a mess, but he told us” Tim replied kind of stunned and Damian couldn’t agree more.

“I’m reporting this back to the cave just give me a moment Robin” Tim said looking at Damian the only response was ‘tt’, but Tim opened a conversation anyways “Red to Nightwing respond” and again they started so the conversation. “Nightwing here Victor tell you anything?” tell us anything oh boy he did “he told us everything no troubles he just wanted to get rid of us” Tim finished and Dick acknowledged “alright return base both of you” they both responded alright and so they went back.  
~*~  
While Tim and Damian were dealing with Victor, they started with location pinpointing which was always fun. First step previous locations and whereabouts and then the second one bringing them into map and looking in which areas where the common ones. The third was speculation and looking into specific locations and the common ones.

“So, Dick you see this they are always in the rich part of Gotham” Jason spoke first as they finish the set up “Yeah but we know all the members are rich, so it only makes sense” Dick shot back still looking at the map.   
“But you know they’re secretive as hell, so I think they’re in Diamond District to be honest since most point come across there” Jason spoke as he added another guess to the notes on the map. “Yeah you’re right probably but we don’t know anything for sure until the two return” they really weren’t wrong about that.

More thinking, arguing and only guesses Tim finally reported Victor talked over his involvement. They were on their way back to the cave with the intel from Victor now it was just waiting until they arrived and about 20 minutes later, they did. They got off the bikes taking off the helmets and the masks. 

“So, Dick Victor was really straight with us apparently he knew about the court he got targeted and Basil was paid to take to hit for him. Jonathan got involved since he fear gassed the talons when they attacked him during a meeting with Fries and that connects everything” it really did the motivation was completed now finding them and breaking the new hide out down. 

“So, where do you think they are now?” Damian asked as soon as Tim had finished his story and honestly their only reply was “it is in Diamond District that is for sure but where exactly we don’t know” was the answer Jason gave them and they went back to the file.  
Case: Court of Owls  
Active: Red Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Black Bat and Robin  
Description: Rogues where being set up by them because of an experimentation with Hugo Strange  
Status: Work in progress  
“So, lets start in Diamond District shall we Dick you... are stuck here as station” Jason concluded, and the two others agreed to it and so they set it out to solve the case.   
~*~  
“So the Diamond District isn’t that big but it has a lot of building lets just split up isn’t that a good idea” Tim began as they arrived at the District “Agreed but we should keep in mind the court is a tricky one so watch carefully” Jason reacted agreeing with Tim. 

And so, they went each their own way searching through the entire District to one only one lead to the court. But they hadn’t found anything useful yet until Damian suddenly spoke through the comms “I think a Talon is following me I don't know why but I am being watched” that is at least what Damian reported through the comms.

“How do you exactly mean” Jason asked Damian but obviously he just knew because he was a trained assassin after all. “I just know it Todd” and so the comms went quiet once more before Tim added “Yeah I know I'm being watched too but that does mean the court is onto us” and as soon as Tim finished he saw an Talon on the cameras that he had hacked in the diamond district. 

“Guys I found a lead a talon showed up for a brief second on the cameras close to Damian location” Tim immediately reported as soon as he saw it. “Good I will distract them tag him” Damian suggested to Tim as Damian went on. 

It took a while but when Tim finally closed in Damian turned around and threw his birdarangs tot the Talon behind him while Tim finally got close enough and placed the small device on the neck. He gave Damian a look to let him know the Talon was tagged and so he let the Talon win.

As soon as the Talon ran Jason followed the tracker the had tagged onto the Talon but then a question was asked “How did he not notice the tracker normally they do it right away?” fair question and no one had really a response to that. As Jason followed the Talon while being extra alert he had come across the hide-out in the sewers of the Diamond District

“I found it but be on your guard who is going to update Blue on this?” a voice was heard “Me wait a second before moving in” Damian told the rest he would do it and so it began. “Robin to Nightwing do you read?” “Found it?” Dick responded and Damian spoke further “Yes permission to move in?” and Dick only said “Sure but be careful” and so when he arrived he gave everyone the okay.

It wasn’t much of a fight to get in no one was there but when they entered they could tell they were here. But when Tim turned around to check a Talon jumped out of the shadows ambushing them. They managed to hold their guard and partly defeat it… it got away. All there was left was a note stating   
“The court always watches  
Good job finding us  
But hereby we take our leave  
Goodbye for now”  
And so they vanished and the case was closed by confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to stalk me on Tumblr? Follow me at @lentejulie. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
